deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Terran Marines (Starcraft) vs Mobile Infantry (Starship Troopers)
Terran Marines vs Mobile Infantry WHO IS DEADLIEST? STATS: BATTLE Terran Marines: Mobile Infantry: On the Desert world of Tarsonis, 12 members of the Mobile Infantry scout a series of craggs. They do not know how they got here, they cannot contact central command, and the terrain is strikingly like that of Klendathu. They haven't found bugs yet, other than the Scantids they shot first and asked questions later about. While they move on, another force, 12 Terran Marines, closes in on them. The head Sargeant of the Mobile Infantry unit raises his hand, making a fist. The soldiers behind stop. The leader looks left and right, sensing something approach. He turns back in time to see three large mechanized combat suits, each with a human inside, approach like robots. The on in front raises his C-14 Gauss rifle and aims it at the lead Mobile Infantryman. The Sargeant raises his Moritta Mk I, aiming at the stranger. Two more soldiers behind aim their guns as well. "You Wanna piece of me boy?" The Marine asks. "Stand down!" The Sargeant said, "You are interfering in Federation business: we are clearing this unknown planet of bugs. Surrender now, prepare to be disarmed immediately!" The Marine's eyes widen. His squad is ordered to patrol the sector, to make sure nothing or no one attacks the Zerg on this world. They were being caged and let loose at times, for some kind of Confedeate study, from what he had heard. His orders were all too simple: blow away anthing or anyone that threatened the experimental Zerg colony. Misunderstanding, the Terran Marine cusses, firing his gun. The Sargeant is cut in half . Three Mobile Infantrymen run up and fire their MK Is at the Marine. He fires again, killing each warrior one by one . The battle has begun. The Mobile Infantry take up positions and fire. The Marines fire back. As the Craggs bear witness to darting showers of bullets, two more MIs fall to Gauss fire , the Marines taking the damage with no sweat. One of the Mobile Infantrymen, packing a Moritta Mk II, fires his gun at a Terran marine, blowing him to smithereens while causing cracks to form underneath where the Marine stood . Another Marine, coming up from behind five Mobile Infantrymen, fires a full spread right to left. Four are killed , a fifth is wounded in the left shoulder and leg. He manages to turn and fire in shotgun mode at the Marine before tripping and falling backwards, banging his right shoudler into a sharp rock. As he struggles to move the Terran marine, his suit damaged but his body unharmed, jumps down and walks towards him, pulling a slugthrower. The MI twists and fires before the Marine can pull the trigger. The Marine's CMC suit is heavily damaged with the first shot, but he manages to return fire. The MI dodges and fires again over and over, until the Marine is KIA, his suit a twisted, red stained, worthless hulk . The other surviving MI struggles with his jammed MKII. A Big Marine closes in, pulling the trigger. His gun fails to work. He checks it on the side; no ammo. Cussing, the Marine hits the bayonet button. The curved, shiny blade comes out with an audible clank. The MI shakes his weapon, seeing the Marine approach, bayonet bared and ready. As a last ditch effort he throws his rifle down, pulls out his combat knife, and readies to fight with it. The Marine laughs. "Huh! Whatcha going ta' do with a little thingy like that, there, little boy?" The MI readies the knife, then throws. The blade pierces the Marine's faceplate, going right through his brian and skull . "Just that!" The other MI finds himself under a barrage of fire. He dives down behind earth and rocks, and suddenly finds another Marine shooting at him. He pulls out a grenade and throws it over, losing his left hand in the process to bullets. The Latest Marine to fire on him runs away with astonishing speed, thanks to his suit, escaping the explosive. The gunfire has stopped. The MI hears marines approach. He pulls out a Nuke and presses a button, holding it close. "Your going down with me you schmucks!" the MI says. By the time the Marines stand over the MI, looking down, they are engulfed in a massive explosion . The remaining MI goes for a nuke of his own. Nearby is a launcher and a case full of them. As he gets them ready he comes under attack by six more, which he judges to be the last of them. He loads the launcher and aims. He sees a Marine stand up, fire, and go down. Smiling, he fires, and once again the craggs shake and crack, rumbling with power . The MI waits, listening, seeing if he had got them all. He heard nothing. Managing a smile, he goes to stand when he feels a Gauss rifle on his back. Looking up, he sees five Marines standing above him, one of them smoking a Korhal Cigar. The smoking one, holding a slugthrower in his hand, aims at the MI. "Hoorah, ladies and gents; this ends in a turkey shoot!" Nodding, the Marine fires, turning the Mobile Infantryman into a flash of liquified humanity and flattened armor . Behind them, a Terran Marine, having planted the Confederate Flag, Stands stoic and tall. WINNER: TERRAN MARINE Category:Blog posts Category:Battles